HouseWilson MP3 Challenge
by Awesome-Sauce-Eater
Summary: This is my first take on the popular MP3 challenge. There are 5 different House/Wilson drabbles all of which are SLASH! Don't like? Here's an idea, don't click the link!


**Disclaimer:** I can't be bothered doing a massive one, I think we all know that I clearly don't own House MD. Otherwise House and Wilson would be a couple. It's meant to be people!

This is my first take on the popular MP3 challenge. I set my iPod on shuffle (try to ignore my strange taste in music), and I write a drabble based on the song or the song title. I only have the length of the song to complete it, no planning before or writing after the song has finished. Oh and no skipping songs! Feel free to have a go yourselves and please review!

The characters are going to be House and Wilson and will probably be slash, so don't like don't read! It's simple!

Here I go, let's hope I get some easy songs...

**What If – Jason Derulo (Wilson POV)**

What if? What if I was the one House wanted? What if I took the place of Cuddy, the one he admired and checked out every five seconds? What if he suddenly became gay and found out he was as much in love with me as I am in love with him? What would happen then? Life would be wonderful, that's what would happen. It would be perfect; we would grow old together and always love each other. But I doubt that will ever happen, however much I dream, and fantasize and wish. It won't happen, ever.

**The Best Day – Taylor Swift (House POV)**

I had the most perfect, wonderful day today with Wilson. I had woken to the sight of snow outside and the smell of Wilson cooking me pancakes. Then I had got up, showered, dressed and Wilson had grabbed his camera and pulled me outside. We had a massive snowball fight, and Wilson took some cute pictures of us in the snow. We were freezing by the end of it all but who cared? I had still had the best day with my perfect, fantastic boyfriend. And, to top it all I had managed to convince him to cuddle and watch porn with me in the evening before we had headed off to bed for lots of sex. It was the best day.

**Please Don't Leave Me – Pink (House POV)**

Don't leave me Wilson. Please. We had had a horrible argument just a few minutes ago and Wilson has just stormed out of the door. I don't know what to do. I can't even remember what the stupid argument was about. It was probably something stupid like whose turn it was to do the washing up. Why do I have to be such an arrogant, sarcastic bastard? I could have sworn I saw tears in Wilson's eyes as he stormed out of the door. Why did it have to be me that put them there? I just want him to come back. I don't want him to leave me.

**I'd Do Anything For Love – Meatloaf (Wilson POV)**

**This one was kind of cheating as the song is 12 minutes long...**

I'd do anything to be with House. Anything. Well apart from something stupid like throwing myself off the roof of the hospital or something... But that would just be stupid, so it doesn't count. But I would do anything to be with House. Just to love him, hold him, kiss him...shag him! No, scratch that last thought, this is meant to be romantic, pull yourself together Wilson. I want to be with him, so much. But how do I tell him? I would have thought my three failed marriages would have given him some sort of hint, that I didn't want women at all, I wanted him! He may be a brilliant diagnostician, but he can be amazingly dumb... But I still love him, even with his crumpled t-shirts and his scratchy stubble and his crippled leg and his cold, sarcastic behaviour. I still love him. Because I know there's more to House. Under that mask he cares about people, he feels emotions; he has kindness, no matter what he says. I want to be with him, but I know I never can, so for now I suppose I will have to settle for being his friend; his over compassionate, over caring, annoyingly clingy friend. I will have to settle for being his friend that wishes, every day, that House will one day discover his true feelings for his over compassionate friend and love me back.

**Macarena- Random I know, what am I supposed to do with this?**

"Come on House, everyone knows the Macarena!"

"I think this dance is unfair on cripple's, how am I meant to do the Macarena Wilson?"

"Come on, just try, it'll be fun!"

"No."

"Come ooon, you'll enjoy it!"

"No. I. Won't."

"You wiiiill!"

"Wilson. I am NOT doing the Macarena with you."

"Fine, I'll do it on my own then!"

"Go ahead, I'll watch your cute little ass shaking around and laugh coz you'll look like a freak on your own."

"Fine!"

**The End**

**Yes, I know my music choices are random, loads of people always find it fascinating that I have Meatloaf and Taylor Swift on the same orange iPod. Yes, my iPod is orange. But ignoring that, and the fact that I had about three minutes to think about these and write them (apart from the little cheat – Shhh!), and also ignoring the fact that I had to think of something for the Macarena, how do you think I did?**

**Btw, I highly recommend this, it is soo much fun! Just put your iPod, or MP3, or iTunes, or whatever on random/shuffle and off you go! Good Luck! And don't forget, that little blue button below is calling you...**


End file.
